Love and Lasers
by One-Black-Balloon
Summary: A girl finds herself left with nothing, so she decides to move away. Little does she know that the house she decides to rent is next door to some very peculiar neighbors. On Hiatus until finished, sorry...
1. Intro

A/n: Hi,I'm One Black Balloon! This is my first IZ fanfic ever! So please, please, PLEASE, no flames. Also, just a reminder this will be a RAOCR so if you don't like these, just don't read. Oh, and one more thing, this takes place in the future, so Dib and Zim are in their junior years of high skool(11th grade)and Gaz, who doesn't make an appearance in this fanfic,is a sophomore(10th grade). So, with that said, let's get this show on the road!

**Disclaimer Thingy:** I don't own Invader Zim or any of the characters from that awesome show. I do, however, own Kalli and her family.

**Intro**

**Dear Diary**

(This chapter is a diary entry)

Dear Diary,

Could my life get any crappier? I just found out today that I have to move away from my home in Sri Lanka. Why do parents make decisions for everyone? Well, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself. My name is Kalli Ninarika Menjeht, I'm 18 years old, and from this day forward, my life is over.

It all started when my parents seemed to be "out" a whole lot more than they used to. But it wasn't until our belongings began to go missing that I began to get suspicious. Finally, I confronted them to see what was going on. I remember seeing my mother crying, and my father drinking when I entered the room. After a short argument they decided to send me away to save money. I can't believe that they did that! I'm their only child and they send me away!

Well, according to the pilot, my new life is 15 minutes away. So, until next time...

-Kalli

A/n: I'm sorry this one's so short, I should have the chapter one up really soon if it's not up already. So review if you wish, but please no flames Thanks


	2. New Life

A/n:One Black Balloon here! Ok, the first chapter was kind of like an intro, so this is gonna be the "official" first chapter. Oh, and I'm sorry, but Red won't be showing up until a little later.

**Disclaimer Thingy:** I do NOT own invader Zim or any of its characters, I do own Kalli though

**Chapter 1**

**New Life**

Kalli got off of the plane and went to the baggage claim to get her few belongings. In Sri Lanka, most people spoke English, and she used to have a penpal who wrote in English. She tried to remember her penpal's name. But all she could remember was that it was a boy, and his name started with a D. She smiled as she remembered his last letter, it was a rant about an alien in his skool or something like that.(A/n: Bet you can figure out who it is)

"So..." She thought out loud to herself, "I've got my life savings... Kinda ironic that I'm spending it on my "new" life..." She chuckled to herself. "Well, better find a place to stay..."

With that, she hailed a taxi and asked the driver where she could find an apartment. When the driver asked her what an apartment was, she made the conclusion that people here weren't all that smart. So she asked the taxi driver to take her to the nearest information building. He must've known what that was considering that he peeled out and started driving down the road at breakneck speed. While he was driving, she counted her money.

'_Damn! I only have 25,348 rupees! It looked like a whole lot more back home..."_ Kalli thought to herself. _'I've gotta watch what I spend for a little while I guess...'_ she looked up at the driver to see that he wasn't really paying attention to his passenger. So when the cab finally stopped, Kalli sprinted out of the taxi with the driver yelling at her to pay him but by the time he got out of his taxi, she was in the building.

In the information building the line looked like the MVD. Kalli sighed and got in the seemingly endless line. As if the line wasn't enough, a creepy looking blonde girl stood in line behind her. Kalli glanced back and saw the exact opposite of herself. The girl was pale, and had bright blue eyes. Kalli is tan and has black hair and brown eyes. This strange chick also was dressed like a hooker, while Kalli was sporting a dark hoodie and baggy black pants.

"Hi!" The girl said to Kalli.

Kalli, realizing that the thing could talk simply gave a small smile in return to the girls peppy greeting.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you like a mute or something? I once knew a mute, her name was... hmmm, what was her name... Ah well, anyways, my name's Diana." She gave Kalli a big grin. Before Kalli could give a reply, the thing was off again. "You must be new around here, I used to be new. I also used to be afraid of water. Now, I'm afraid of big crowds and heights." she let out a high pitched giggle that made Kalli wince. "What are you afraid of?"

"Freaks like you and getting shot." Kalli replied, venom and sarcasm dripping from every word.

Then as if it was a writer's convenience, it was Kalli's turn to ask for information.

"Hi how may I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"I'd like to know where I can find an apartment." Kalli said looking quickly back at the scary girl who was now torturing the poor, poor sap behind her.

"Well, we don't have any vacant apartments right now, but we do have many houses for rent." The lady said snapping Kalli out of her daze.

"I don't know if I can afford to rent a house." Kalli began to worry.

"Here's a packet with the house listings... NEXT!"

"But I do-" she was cut off by someone pushing her out of the way.

'_This will definitely be interesting' _she thought as she walked the downtown streets looking for a hotel.

A/n: Wow... this one was kinda long, well, I hope you like it, things will start to happen in the next chapter. Please review, it would make me happy. Also, if your name is Diana, I'm really sorry, I have nothing againgst Dianas, I just picked a name at random. Well, Ta-Ta for now.


	3. Pawn Shops

A/n:One blackballoon here!... Again. Well, here's the next chapter. Red won't be making an appearance until chapter 6. I can't stand fanfics that have them meet right away, they bug me. So rate, please no flames, the usual. Hope you enjoy chapter 2.

**Disclaimer Thingy:** I don't own any of the characters from IZ, I do own Kalli.

**Chapter 2**

**Pawn Shops**

Kalli had found a cheap house to rent but she still didn't have enough money. She left 348 of her rupees on the bed and ran out of her room. After much thought and arguing with herself, she decided to sell her grandmother's jewelry. She walked into a musty old pawn shop to sell her valuables to the shady owner. After giving her a good sum of money for the expensive trinkets, he offered to convert her Rupees into Dollars. After Kalli reluctantly handed over her money, a boy with a rather large head walked into the store.

"Here ya go. $150 For 25,000 Rupees..." The owner said.

Kalli knew that couldn't be correct, but accepted the money anyway. She didn't feel like making a scene today.

"Wait, that can't be right!" A voice yelled at the owner. Kalli looked up to see the large headed boy looking at the owner.

"25,000 Rupees should convert to about $250, give or take a few bucks." Kalli looked at the owner who was now sweating.

"Look Dib get out of here! I'm tryin' to run a business!" The owner yelled. Kalli suddenly remembered something. Her penpal's name was Dib! Kalli looked at the boy, then glared at the owner.

"Give me my money!" If looks could kill, the owner wouldn't even have time to get the rest of Kalli's cash. Kalli accepted it and turned to Dib.

"Thanks, I would've been conned without you." She gave him a small smile

"Ah, it was nothing, I used to have a penpal in Sri Lanka. It sparked my interest in it, so I took a break from my paranormal studies to study Sri Lanka and India." Kalli raised her eyebrow when he talked about his paranormal studies.

"This penpal." Kalli had a sly look on her face, "Was her name Kalli by any chance?" Did looked like he had seen bigfoot in his garage... again.

"Well, yeah. But how did you know that my penpal was a girl?... And how did you know her name?" Dib questioned.

"I'm Kalli. I'm from Sri Lanka and my parents kicked me out, so I'm moving here." Kalli looked at Dib, who was still dumbstruck, waiting to see his reaction.

"Yo... You're Kalli? But, how... Why... When?" Kalli chuckled a little at Dib's loss for words.

"I don't like to talk about it..." Kalli looked at the ground for a moment, "So, how have you been?" Kalli looked back up at Dib. His face lit up at the sound of someone asking about _him_.

"Well now that you mention it." little did Kalli know that she had gotten herself into the hell that was one of Dib's Zim rants. About an hour later, Kalli told Dib that she had to go.

"Where?" Dib questioned. Kalli looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I'm not sure..." Kalli kept thinking, she really had nowhere to go.

"Well, you can sleep on my couch. I mean, you'll be out by tomorrow, right?" Kalli smiled. There really was a silver lining to every cloud.

A/n: Ok, hope you liked that little turn of events. I won't usually be this fast with the chapters, I'll probably only put up one a week after this one. Till the next chapter, b-bye!


	4. House for Rent

A/n: Woohoo! Things are starting to happen in the story, none of the chapters should be boring now Yay! Well, you should know the drill, please rate and keep your flames to yourself. And if you live someplace where houses are uberly expensive, good for you, but I don't, so my fanfic will be that way.

**Disclaimer Thingy:** The only characters that I own are Kalli and Girty...

**Chapter 3**

**House For Rent**

Kalli was out of the Membrane's house before anyone was even up. Kalli didn't want Dib's dad to find her there, and she especially didn't want to get caught by Dib's sister. Kalli listened to Dib's stories about her, and unfortunatley beleived them. She explored downtown until 10:00 before she began to look for a house. She was walking down the street that one of the cheaper houses was on when she passed the strangest looking house she had ever seen. It was kinda lopsided with a flag that said "I love Earth" on it.

'_What a weirdo_...' she thought as she kept walking to the house next door, which was the cheapest house in the packet. Kalli wondered why but her train of thought ran into a wall when a voice called out to her.

"Are you here to look at the house?" Kalli looked in the direction of the voice to find a lady in a red Jacket.

"Um, yeah..." Kalli mumbled

"Great, well My name's Girty. I hope you like it, it's got one bedroom, 2 bathrooms, a kitchen, and a Dining room." Girty gave Kalli a warm smile.

"Does it have a living room?" Kalli asked. Girty's smile dropped like a fly.

"Well, it does, but it's what brought the house's value down." Kalli raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it?" she was really curious as to why Girty didn't like the living room.

"Him..." Girty said as she opened the door revealing a man watching TV with a large cable connected to his head. "He doesn't move or talk. He just sits there."

"Wow... Well, besides him, I like it." Kalli said, she really needed this house. That caught Girty off-guard, but soon enough, Kalli signed the paperwork, and got the key.

"If you ever need any real estate help, call me." she gave Kalli a card and drove off. Once Girty was gone, Kalli looked at the strange house next door. Her suspicions were confirmed, the cables were coming from that house.

'_I'll do something about it tomorrow...' _Kalli walked inside unaware that she was being watched from the attic of the odd house.

A/n: Well, there it was, I'm sorry it was so short, I'm really busy with school and everything... She was desperate for the house I guess. But what will she do to fix the little problem with the neighbor? I guess you'll just have to wait. Good Bye people


	5. Like a Good Neighbor

A/n: Wow, the 4th chapter! This one is way longer than the last one. Well, I guess I should tell you that Red's first appearance is only 2 chapters away. Well, on with the story.

**Disclaimer Thingy: **I don't own any of the characters from the invader Zim show. I only own Kalli.

**Chapter 4**

**Like a Good Neighbor**

The next day, Kalli was on a mission. She figured that if she went over at 5 in the evening, she would be able to meet her new neighbor. So to pass the time, she decided to go look for a job.

After much stress, and many failed interviews, Kalli went back to her house. She was disgusted at the uncleanliness of the fast food restaurants. She didn't like the management at the disk rental place. So, she didn't have a job... Yet. When she got home, she saw that it was 5:27.

'_Do I go, or do I board up the living room...'_ After a few minutes, she decided to go over. after all, she wanted to look like a good neighbor. As she walked across the lawn, she failed to notice that the lawn gnomes watched her go up to the door. Kalli knocked on the men's room door for a good 4 minutes before just trying the door. To her surprise, it was open.

"Is anybody home?" She called into the quiet house. When she turned to shut the door behind her, a little green dog came skipping around the corner and stopped in front of Kalli. "Um... Hi." Kalli said to the dog. She just about jumped out of her skin when the dog talked back.

"STOP! You are an intruder... Want some waffles?" Kalli gave the dog a confused look before answering.

"Um, no thank you, I just ate." Kalli smiled at the talking dog. But she noticed something shiny on the dog's stomach. "Is that a zipper?" she asked the canine

"Um... no?" Kalli raised an eyebrow. The dog took of it's head like a hood revealing a robot's head inside. "Oh, you're too smart for me. Me and my master are trying to take over the planet and destroy all human life because the tallest said so!" The robot began to cry but stopped abruptly, "I'm Gir!"

"I'm Kalli. Um... would you mind showing me where your master is?" Kalli asked Gir. She figured he'd say that the master wasn't home or something.

"Okie dokie! He's down in the lab!" Gir pranced off and Kalli followed. But Kalli began to question Gir's sanity when she was told to get into the trash can. Kalli was talked into trusting her new acquaintance and got in with Gir. When the bottom of the can began to lower, Kalli realized that it was a secret elevator of some sort.

'_Wow... That's nifty...'_ Kalli looked down at gir who was humming elevator music to himself. Kalli was about to ask Gir how far they'd have to go down, but the elevator came to a stop before she could say anything. Gir led her to a room with a giant squid in it. When her eyes got used to the dim lighting, she could also see what seemed to be a green person running back and forth checking up on the test tube that the squid was in.

"Master! Somebody wants to see you!" Gir shouted at the green person.

"What! You let someone into the base! Gir you know that there are to be no humans in the base! How did they get past my amazing security!" Gir's master turned around to look at Gir.

"Well, the door wasn't locked, an-" Kalli was cut off by the green kid.

"Gir! You left the door unlocked?" he looked at his robot minion

"Oh Yeah..." Gir had a moment of realization before returning to his normal self. Gir left the room and Kalli and Gir's master stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well, my name's Kalli. I guess I'm your new neighbor." Kalli attempted to stop the awkwardness, but ended up making it worse.

"Eh? Kalli? That's a weird name." Kalli glared at him, she hated when people said that about her name. "I am ZIM! And you should be honored to be in the presence of _zim_..." Kalli raised an eyebrow.

"Um... Ok..."She decided that she would ask about the cables some other time.

A/n: I'm so so so so SO sorry If you thought that Zim was out of character... I felt it was inevitable for this scene. And it will definitely be practically impossible to keep him in character for what I have in store for him later. And, I used a line from Bestest Friends... The next chapter should be up on friday that's all for now, see-ya!


	6. Zim's New Friend

A/n: Once again, 1blkbln Here! So, anyway... This made my rating go up I think... Well, Zim is as ooc as he can possibly get... So, yeah, just a warning... And if you don't think that you can handle the "Maturity" Then leave... It's as easy as that. Oh yeah, and before I let you read, It made me really sad that I only got 2 reviews. But I did love the reviews, special thanks to ryu and inader-maz...

**Disclaimer Thingy**: Writing these gets old really fast, but I don't want to get sued... I don't own any of the characters from the show Invader Zim... I only own Kalli

**Chapter 5**

**Zim's New Friend**

(4 Months later)

Kalli was adapting to her new lifestyle well. She had a job at a local Café and with her money she bought new furniture, her grandmother's jewelry back, and a laser pen (She thought the laser looked cool). Kalli did actually get around to asking Zim about the guy. He took the cable out of the poor man's head and, much to the disgust of Kalli, replaced the guy's brain with a squid brain.

Kalli was about to go to work when she noticed Zim lugging a suitcase across his yard.

"Going somewhere?" Kalli asked

"I guess so, it was something for skool..." Zim looked agitated

"You don't remember?" Kalli was getting a kick out of Zim's misfortune

"No, I didn't agree to go! But the skool is hard to defeat, even for ME!" Kalli had pretty much gotten used to Zim's large ego and chuckled a bit before locking her door.

"Laugh now, but just wait 'till you see what hell I have in store for you!..." He paused for a breath, "I need you to watch Gir for me!" Zim began laughing maniacally. Kalli shrugged.

"Okay. Well, have fun on your trip!" She began the short and uneventful walk to work.

Five minutes later, Zim's bus arrived. When he boarded, the only seat open was in the back. Almost the second he sat down, the boy next to him began to talk.

"Hey man! Are you like the Boogey man or something? You're green man! Like some kinda Boogey man!" Zim moved scooted as far away from this boy as possible.

"Um... No, It's a skin condition." The boy next to him gave Zim a look of relief.

"Good, well my name's Drake." Drake looked at Zim expectantly.

"Hm? Oh! I am ZIM!" Drake seemed amused.

"Hey Zim, here, have one." Zim saw a small, rolled up peice of paper in his hand. He was about to ask Drake what it was but Drake had put it in his mouth. Zim, wanting to appear normal, did the same.

"Here, let me light you." Drake put a lighter up to Zim's mouth. Zim felt a strange feeling in his Squeedly Spooch. It was scary asanything at first, but at the same time it made him feel good. Hell, it made him feel great. For the rest of the skool trip, Zim and Drake were good friends.

A/n: See, I warned you! Zim is Ooc... I'm not sure if I spelt Squeedly Spooch right... And This one was short...Ah well. If you liked it, Good for you... If you didn't, too bad. Red is gonna be in the next one. So Yay!


	7. Gir's Little Games

A/n: Yo! O to the B to the Bizzle here! Sorry, I just wanted to say that... well anyway, I love you all SO much, that I actually sat down and wrote this chapter early! But don't get used to this because this will more than likley NEVER happen again. Red makes his first appearance in this chapter Woo-Hoo! So Enjoy...

**Disclaimer Thingy**: Do people even read these? Ah well, I do NOT own Invader Zim or any other characters from that show... I DO own Kalli

**Chapter 6**

**Gir's Little Games**

Zim was going to be gone for one week. After the first three hours, Kalli realized what torture she had gotten herself into. So far they had watched Intestines of War, The Angry Monkey, and the Krazy Taco commercial. Kalli's eyes were glazed over as the Krazy Taco came on for the sixth time.

"Gir, we NEED to watch something else!"

"But I need tacos..." Gir gave Kalli a pleading look.

"I don't have a car." Gir then went into one of his screaming fits. In this case, however, Gir didn't fall asleep. Instead, he ran next door into Zim's "Base".

"Gir, c'mon! I really don't want to chase you." She heard Gir giggle madly in response. Kalli ran into Zim's house and jumped into the trashcan in hopes of beating the little robot to the lab. But, since this is my story, she wasn't successful. Gir was very agile for being made out of metal and Kalli had a hard time keeping up. While she was chasing Gir, he jumped up onto the computer's control panel and managed to step on the right buttons to call the tallest.

Meanwhile, on the Massive (I think that's what their ship is called), the tallest were eating snax while talking about their newly finished parking structure planet when one of their assistants informed them of an incoming transmission from Earth. Tallest Purple let out an exasperated sigh while Tallest Red rolled his eyes.

"Fine, put it through." The two leaders waited to hear the high pitched voice they loved to hate, but instead, they heard a girl's voice. When the message came into focus, they saw what looked to be a human chasing Zim's SIR, er... GIR unit.

"Who's she?" Purple asked Red, who was staring at the screen. Before Red could answer his colleague's question, the girl on the screen started to talk again.

"Hey Gir! Look at this!" Kalli got out her laser pen and pointed it to the ground in front of Gir.

"Oooooohhhhhh..." Gir oggled the pretty light before running into the screen, which cut off the transmition.

Purple and Red stood there looking at the screen for a second before Purple broke the silence.

"Well, that was weird. We'll have to ask Zim who that wa- Look! Somebody's makin' donuts!" Purple pointed in the direction of the tasty treats and they both went to get some. But while Purple completely forgot about the girl, Red was still curious about her. She seemed... Different from the other humans that find their ways into Zim's base. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was... something.

A/n: Well, there it was! Chapter 6 and Red's first and certainly not last appearance in this fanfic. The next one will be up on Tuesday. Oh, and don't forget to review, the reviews make me happy, and the happy makes me write! This is One Black Balloon signing off!


	8. Zim's Little Problem

A/n: Sorry, nothing witty to say. This one is kinda "Mature" towards the middle, so I'm warning you now so that I don't get hate mail and stuff like that... Oh, and sorry Ryu, but this one's short too. But the good news is I saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico . No not really, the good news is I got this up a day early! So... Enjoy

**Disclaimer Thingy**: God! I have to write another one! I don't own any of the characters from the show Invader Zim, and I'm not making any money off of this, so don't sue me... Please

**Chapter 7**

**Zim's "Little" Problem**

Kalli had just gotten used to having Gir live with her when Zim came home from his skool trip. She first noticed that he was home when she was taking a sleeping Gir back to Zim's house.

"How was the trip?" Kalli greeted Zim.

"Eh? What trip?" Zim didn't look normal. His eyes were kinda glazed over.

"Um... Your skool trip. You were gone for a week." Kalli knew something wasn't right. Zim was acting even weirder than normal too.

"Oh, THAT trip... It... It was... MAGICAL! Yes... Magical..." Zim then snatched Gir out of Kalli's hands and ran inside his house. Kalli just stood there as she heard the door lock.

After locking his door he threw gir onto the couch and started dialing the phone.

"Drake it's me... Yeah, I'll take you up on your offer... How much was it again?... What! Are you trying to rip off ZIM!... Fine, whatever, I'll meet you in 5 minutes..." Zim hung up the phone, not noticing that his Sir unit was awake. It wasn't until Zim had stuffed money into his pockets that he noticed Gir.

"Master, where you going?" Gir asked.

"It's none of your business Gir!" Zim began to leave.

"You need to guard the house ok Gir? No leaving for any reason Got it?" Before Gir could answer him, Zim was out the door. Gir turned on his massive TV just in time to watch the Krazy Taco commercial.

"I'm gonna gets me some tacos!" Gir declared for the world to know and left for the Krazy Taco.

Half an hour later, Zim came back. He rushed through the door and began to stuff the new contents of his pockets under the pink cushions of his couch. It wasn't until he had finished, and taken one of the cylinders out to light it that he noticed that Gir was gone.

"Gir? Man, I can't trust him to do anything!" Zim left his house once again, but this time, it was to find Gir.

At Kalli's house it was deathly quiet. Kalli was just laying on her bed thinking about the possible things that could be wrong with Zim.

'_Why was he acting so weird...' _Kalli took out her laser pen and pointed it at the ceiling. She just about had a heart attack when she heard a familiar voice.

"Oooohhhhhh... It's pretty!" Kalli looked at the foot of the bed and found gir wearing a Krazy Taco hat staring at the ceiling.

"Umm... Hi Gir. What are you doing here?" Kalli asked while recovering from the initial shock of finding Gir in her room.

"Master wasn't home, so I came here!" Gir gave Kalli a silly grin.

"Well, shouldn't you wait for him? I mean, won't he be worried?"

"I don't know..." Gir looked thoughtful for about a millisecond. Kalli raised an eyebrow at Gir.

"Well, I guess I can take you home tomorrow before work..." Kalli said before yawning and laying back down.

"See you in the morning Gir..." with that Kalli fell asleep

A/n: Crappy ending sorry, the next chapter should have some more humor in it. So Please Review next one should be up some time next week...


	9. Calling the Tallest

A/n: Yay! I love you people SO much! It makes me happy when you all review like that . Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer Thingy:** If you don't read these, good for you... I do NOT own the characters from invader Zim... I DO own Kalli

**Chapter 8**

**Calling the Tallest**

Zim had given up his search for Gir at 8 PM. It was 1:42 in the morning, and Zim was recovering from his last "tweaking" session. His mind became more and more clear by the hour so by 1:45 he was clear enough to freak out about his mission updates for the tallest.

They must be so worried..." He thought out loud. But as soon as he reached the lab, he had the strangest urge to eat. He ended up making 2 trips to the kitchen before placing his transmission.

On the massive, tallest Red and Purple were snacking away when one of the technicians declared that they were receiving a message from Earth.

Back at Zim's base, Zim was waiting for his leaders to answer while eating nachos. As soon as the screen turned on, he was off.

"My Tallest! Hey! My tallest! Over here!" Zim began waving his arms in the air while yelling.

Somewhere in space, the tallest amazingly managed to endure it. However Red knew that if someone didn't stop him, Zim could go on forever. He was about to say something when his fellow tallest stopped him.

"Why are his eyes glazed over like that?" Red looked at the large screen. Sure enough, Zim's eyes were glazed more than any donut(sorry, I couldn't resist the temptation). It gave the irken an eerie, and almost frightening look about him. Red brushed his thoughts aside and was about to stop Zim's shrill cries but was, surprisingly, beaten to it.

"ZIM! What the HELL are you doing! I can hear you from my house!" Red and Purple looked in the background to see the girl that they had watched just a few days earlier.

"Sut up Casey! I'm talking!" Zim yelled back.

"It's KALLI! And STOP yelling!" Kalli almost screamed her request at the alien. Zim was about to yell back at her but was interrupted in mid-breath.

"Zim" Purple started, "who's that girl?"

"Hm? Oh! Her... She's my new neighbor Cassie."

"Kalli!" Kalli had had just about enough of Zim.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Zim waved her off and Kalli gave him a death glare in response.

"Awww... Zim's got a girlfriend!" Purple began to tease the small alien. Red only chuckled a bit while purple was pretty much rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.

'_What's wrong with me?'_ Red asked himself but was brought out of his thoughts when Zim began yelling back in his defense.

"What!" Zim looked disgusted, "Why would I, ZIM, ever want to date someone like her!" Kalli narrowed her eyes and backed into the shadows of Zim's lab.

"I mean come on, who would even want to get close to that PIT-I-FUL HUMAN!" Zim began to laugh. It was just about to give Red a headache when Kalli came out of nowhere, it seemed, and began wailing(as in beating him up... if you were confused ) on Zim.

"Sorry, Zim isn't feeling... Well!" Kalli gave a fake smile, "Sorry to waste your time." Kalli then dragged a now unconscious Zim away.

When the tallest figured out that Zim wasn't coming back for a really long while, they cut the transmission.

"That was... Special." Purple said before leaving the bridge to take a break.

"Yeah" Red said as he followed him out. "And what was up with Zim? He didn't look well..." Red continued.

"Who cares!" Purple began to laugh.

"You know, you're right!" Red started to make fun of Zim with his colleague.

A/n: Woo-Hoo! Another chapter down... The next part is a sub-chapter, so it'll be up soon, if not already. So please keep reviewing for me! This is One Black Balloon, signing off!


	10. SC1 Zim's Awakening

A/n: Sorry this took so long to get up... I'll make it up to you with a quick update with the next chapter. Enjoy this short little in between thingy that I wrote with my friend.

**Disclaimer Thingy: **These are SO boring... Jhonen owns the characters from Invader Zim I do own Kalli

**Sub-Chapter #1**

**Zim'sAwakening**

Zim slowly opened his eyes just enough to see where he was. He gave a sigh of relief after figuring out that he was still in his base. He began to sit up only to lay back down again in pain.

"What... Happened last night..." Zim asked to no onein particularHe was very surprised when he was answered by an extremely energetic robot.

"You called the tallest and Kalli beat you up!" Zim's face went from a look of agonizing pain, to a look of horror... and agonizing pain.

"That can't be! No mere human could defeat ZIM in combat! I am ZIM!" Zim jumped up from the sofa triumphantly and sat down shortly after. Part of it was because of the pain that Kalli had brought upon him, and the other part was the horrible head rush that he got when his "buzz" completely wore off.

"Wait, I was calling the Tallest?" Gir nodded quickly, "I must let them know that I'm ok! Gir! Call the tallest and tell them of how I defeated the human last night."

"But you didn't!" Gir said

"Silence! You must obey me!" Gir saluted and stalked off to go call the tallest for his master.

"Sometimes I'm thankful for that little robot..." Zim said before lighting another joint.

A/n: There it is... My friend and I had this conversation about what Zim would think about getting beat up by Kalli, and this is what came out of it. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Bye!


	11. A Really Bad Day

A/n: Hi this is One Black Balloon! This one's LATE! I'm so sorry... but wanna know something creepy? Chapter 8 had 666 words, Oooh, spooky... Ok, well, I felt that the people need to know what happened to Kalli's parents. So I'm gonna give you guys a look. The next three chapters or so have some angst. Just a quick warning for ya.

**Disclaimer Thingy: **I don't own Invader Zim or all of it's characters OKAY!... I do own Kalli

**Chapter 9**

**A Really Bad Day**

Kalli rushed around the cafe witha tray in hand. It was a busy day, and the fact that there was an unhappy customer in the corner didn't help.

"Kalli, do you mind giving booth 12 some coffee?" One of the other waitresses asked.

"Sure, just give me a sec..." Kalli served some food and went to get some coffee. It wasn't until she was walking to booth 12 that she realized that the now almost furious customer was sitting there.

"It's about time! I've been waitin' for weeks for a cup of damn coffee!" Kalli poured him a cup. and waited for him to finish his swig so she could ask him if he wanted anything else. Bad move. The man spit out his mouthful of coffe which just happened to get all over Kalli. The look on her face was a mix of disgust, horror, and anger.

"Could I trouble you for some GOOD coffee!" The man yelled. He wasn't even phased when Kalli stood up and started closer with the coffee pot.

"No you can't!" Kalli then dumped the entire pot of coffee over the guy's head. As he was screaming about the pain of the hot liquid, Kalli was called into the back by her boss.

"What da hell was dat all about?" The boss was obviously furious.

"He had it comming." Kalli stated in her defense. She rolled her eyes imperceptibly when her boss went into his long lecture about how the customer makes, or breaks a company.

"...and that's why I'm gonna hafta fire you."She snapped to attention at that last line.

"You're just gonna fire me?" Kalli got the message with the look that her boss er... ex-boss was giving her.

"Fine, whatever..." she walked out the door and to the corner before she started to sprint home without stopping.

When Kalli got home, she was out of breath. Her body frantically gasped for air while her brain just wanted to die. What was she gonna do? She had enough money to keep her house for a little while, but what then? What if she couldn't get a job by then? All of these questions pressed on, taunting her. They flew around in her head like a witch flies around a helpless village. All of her madness slowly lulled her into a dreamless slumber.

Kalli awoke to an extremely depressing feeling in her chest. She searched her mind for what she used to do when she was sad... She used to talk to her mother.

_'NO! I can't... not after what they did to me!... But it couldn't hurt to just check up on them... you don't even have to mention the whole job thing...' _Kalli decided that calling was a good thing. She picked up the phone and dialed, not caring about long distance bills. The phone rang once, then it went to the recording that tells you that the phone line has been disconnected.

"That can't be... My mom can't live without the phone..." Kalli tried again, and again, and again but she got the same result with every one. Curiosity got the best of Kalli, as it usually does, and she dialed a different number.

"Yes, is this the airport... Great, how soon can I get a ticket to Sri Lanka?... Yes you little shit, it is a place!... Tomorrow!... No, tomorrow is just fine... ok thanks... Bye..." Kalli hung up the phone. She was going home.

A/n: ok, I'm sorry this one is late... to make it up to you people I'll... I'll... I'll do something... yeah... something... Well, this is One Black Balloon, Goodnight... or whatever it is right now


	12. No More Snax

A/n: I'm sorry I've been m.i.a. but my life kinda caught on fire... Not literally. But between that surgery, school, figure skating, and taking care of sick people... I've felt REALLY crappy, and unfortunately, it shows in this chapter. One more thing before you read this. To the people that sent me hate mail, That made me very depressed! I couldn't write because I felt HORRIBLE! Please stop! So with that... On with the show

**Disclaimer:** sorry, not in the mood for typing something witty. Invader Zim is property of Viacom and Jhonen Vasquez.

**Chapter 10**

**Out of Snax**

Deep inside Zim's lair, Gir is playing with his crazy taco hat when Zim bursts out of the toilet. "Gir! I need snax!... So... Hungry!" Zim looked down at his little minion.

"You ate them all last week!" Gir grinned as he went back to his previous activity. Zim was horrified. He would have to find some human food that he could eat.

"GIR!"

"Yes master?" Gir's blue eyes flashed red for a moment before returning to normal.

"I need you to go to the human FILTH store and buy me something that won't make me SICK!" Gir saluted once more before running out the door giggling like a madman.

'_It's been a while since I've called the tallest...'_ Zim thought as he flushed himself into his labs.

Meanwhile at Kalli's house, she was packing up to go to Sri Lanka. She had just about finished when she heard the doorbell.

"Dammit! Who is that?" She ran to the door. Upon opening it Gir sprinted in and raided her refrigerator. Before Kalli could protest, Gir was gone and her fridge was empty.

"I guess I'm going grocery shopping when I get back." Kalli finished packing and called a taxi.

Zim looked at the screen waiting for the tallest to answer his transmission when Gir came down bearing waffles and other "tasty" treats. Zim was quite wary of the strange foods, but he recognized the waffles and began to eat.

"What do you want Zim?" Red and Purple did not look very intrested until they noticed that Zim was eating.

"Hey" Purple nudged a daydreaming Red. When he got his comrade's attention, he continued, "What's Zim eating?" Red focused on the screen.

"How should I know?" Zim took another large bite out of his waffles before telling the tallest his reason for calling.

"I have run out of snax so I will begin to test what human foods I can eat..." Zim bit into his last waffle.

"Why are you telling us this?" Red asked. Zim shrugged.

"Listen Zim, we'd love to stay and watch you eat, but we have to go do... stuff... yeah, well bye!" Zim stared blankly at the screen for a while before realizing that the tallest were gone. He went up to the house level to retrieve some more waffles when a news story came on Gir's TV.

"A young boy was arrested for possession of drugs. When police came to take him into custody, he injured both of the officers. The boy, who calls himself "Drake", will be faced with drug charges and will most likely receive jail time." Zim's mouth hung open in both horror and despair. Gir changed the channel and started to drool when the Krazy Taco commercial came on.

A/n Sorry it took me SO long to get this crappy chapter out... I feel like a failure... The next few chapters should be a little better. Also, I ask you again, PLEASE don't send me hate e-mails! They make me very sad and instead of speeding me up, as intended, it makes me not feel like writing... B-bye


	13. All Alone

**A/n**: Hi! Remember me? Sorry I was gone for SO long, I really needed the right inspiration for this chapter. I also rewrote it about 3 times. Well, I should be back in action now, and I have NO idea whatsoever on how I'm gonna get Red to Earth, so e-mail me your suggestions please. Oh and Ryu was kind enough to be my beta reader! Thanks Ryu!

**Disclaimer Thingy: **I do not own Invader Zim or any characters, places, and/or objects affiliated with the AMAZING show. I do own Kalli, so please don't steal her.

**_Warning_**: Contains angst and cursing, but I don't think I have enough cursing to move the rating up. For those that feel really bothered by this, if you don't like this kind of stuff, just don't read it, it's as simple as that. No addresses or names are real.

**Chapter 11**

**All Alone**

Kalli's life was slowly ripping apart at the seams. Her plane trip was extremely uneventful. She sat next to a man that got way too drunk for his own good and told her over and over again that his name was David and he worked in the real estate business.

It wasn't until Kalli got to the airport that she realized that she had been gone a long time. She felt lost; her mind went into hyper drive trying to remember something about this place that should be familiar. Kalli finally gave up, grabbed her bag and went outside to get a taxi.

When a taxi finally stopped, the driver asked her, (note: this is Sinhali the native language of Sri Lanka, it is not normally typed in English, so I'm doing the best I can, sorry if there are any mistakes in the translation.)

"oya:ge: raT kohe:d"

Kalli must've been giving him a blank stare because he quickly said, "I'm sorry, you looked like you lived here. Where do you need to go?" This snapped Kalli out of her trance enough to reply.

"mam yanwa: yann ekay hayay namyay naegenhir gam"(I need to go to 169 east village) The driver understood, but he gave her a strange look before starting to drive to the destination. Kalli looked out the window as the sights of Colombo sped by. The driver stopped and Kalli paid and began to get out until she saw her house, that is, the remains of her house.

"What happened?" Kalli managed to choke out.

"You didn't know? There was a fire, the crazy people who lived there set fire to the house while they were drunk inside. Did you know them or something?" The taxi driver asked.

"Those crazy people were my fucking parents!" Kalli rushed out of the taxi to the pile of burnt ruins that used to be her house. The taxi driver began to get out to get her to pay him. He stopped when he thought about what he said to her before she ran and decided that he shouldn't chase her.

Kalli was standing in the middle of the ash and rubble when she couldn't hear the taxi anymore.

_'How could they do this to me?... They make me leave and then don't stick around?... How could they!' _Kalli's face was wet with tears. After 15 minutes, her legs collapsed, be it from exhaustion or grief, she didn't care. Her head was swarming with questions. What was she going to do? She had no family or home to go back to if things went downhill. Kalli managed to stop crying just enough to gather her thoughts.

At Zim's base

Zim was pacing in his living room. With Drake in juvenile hall, what was he going to do? When he heard a knock on his door, he freaked out. When the roboparents answered the door, a man said he was a good friend of Drake's and was looking for Zim. Zim was overjoyed, he shoved his "parents" away from the door.

"I am ZIM!" Zim said triumphantly. The man looked at him weird, before talking again.

"I'm here on behalf of Drake, 'dis here is some genuine 'stuff'" The shady man looked around before giving Zim a small plastic bag. "If yous grow it, you'll have an endless supply of 'stuff'" Zim stared at the man wide eyed and reached for the bag. The man took the bag out of Zim's reach. "'Dis 'stuff' ain't free you know."

Back with Kalli

Kalli was about to leave when something caught her eye. She walked to the far corner of the now vacant lot and found a small box that had miraculously survived the fire. She opened it carefully as if she expected something bad. But what she found wasn't bad at all. It was a box of old clothes and jewelry. She suspected that her mother kept a small hoard for herself but never expected to find it. She ran her fingers over the beutiful saris and jewelry and started to pack them into her bag.

She stood up and started to walk away. She looked back at what was left of her old home.

_'That's right... This is my old home... I have a new home now.' _Kalli took one last look of the place and hailed a taxi to take her back to the airport.

A/n: There it was... It was ok, WAY better than the last chapter but not amazing. Ah well... I do still need ideas for getting red to earth, so e-mail me please! ok, I have the next chapter outlined so it should be up next week. This is One Black Balloon, signing off!


	14. What the Hell

A/n: Sorry it took SO long to update. My dad screwed up my e-mail and between mid terms and figure skating, I've had almost no time to write. After reading through my last chapter I noticed that my little note said that no names were real, and I didn't use names... Also Colombo is a real city in Sri Lanka. Ryu was kind enough to be my beta reader again, so Yay Ryu!

**Disclaimer Thingy: **I do NOT own anything affiliated with Invader Zim... I do own Kalli so please don't steal her.

**Chapter 12**

**What the Hell!**

Kalli's flight from Sri Lanka wasn't much better than her flight to Sri Lanka. The only difference between the two was this time, she was sitting next to a screaming baby. After about 15 minutes of screaming, the baby's mom woke up and yelled at Kalli for "Traumatizing her perfect child". Kalli's eye twitched and she gave the woman a you've-got-to-be-kidding look before Kalli got her seat switched.

'_What was a baby doing in Sri Lanka anyway...' _But then Kalli remembered that the plane started it's flight in Mongolia and landed for a bit in Sri Lanka. _'Wait! That doesn't make any sense either...'_

* * *

In some random alley

Two guys were laughing at the wad of money that the stupid green kid had given them.

"Heh, Drake was right, this kid was stupid." One of them said

"Yeah... Hey! Let's get some more oregano and see if we can fool 'dese oder people on the list." The other one suggested.

"Ok, I think my mom's got some..." The two men cackled and walked off.

* * *

In Zim's base

"Gir!" Zim shrieked.

"Yeesss?" Gir's head appeared out of an air vent.

"We'll be needing gardening supplies tomorrow for THIS!" Zim held out his ziplock bag triumphantly.

"That's Oregano!" Gir chirped happily.

"SILENCE!"

* * *

Back with Kalli

Kalli came home the next afternoon to an empty refrigerator.

'_Dammit! Gir_ _took all of my food!' _Kalli unpacked and got changed for her excitement filled trip to the grocery store.

After locking her door she heard the familiar sound of Gir humming. Upon further investigation, Kalli found that Gir was carrying a bag of gardening supplies.

"Hi Gir..." Kalli called failing miserably at sounding unsuspicious.

"Well HI there!" Gir waved to Kalli which, in turn, dumped all the contents of Gir's bag on the front walkway.

"Oh... Let me help you with that Gir." Kalli said as she walked over to her neighbor's house. After getting Gir's things back into his bag, Kalli couldn't take it any longer.

"Gir, why do you need all of this gardening..." Kalli searched for a word and found it when her eyes fell onto a pair of tacky gardening gloves. "Shit!"

"Masta's growin' OREGANO!" Gir chirped happily. Kalli froze for a minute.

'_Did Gir mean Weed, or is zim actually growing Oregano...'_ Kalli debated it for a few more seconds and decided she'd better check on the green guy.

"Here Gir, let me help you with that bag." Kalli managed to make it sound sincere.

"Okie dokie!" Gir handed her the bag and led her inside.

"Gir? Is that you?... You...Better gi... Give me the... sup-sup... The stuff." Kalli heard Zim croak that out from somewhere behind the dirt that was just sitting on the floor. Kalli walked around the mound of dirt to find Zim smoking... Oregano. Kalli couldn't help but laugh at him.

"And you think that humans are bad! At least WE can tell the difference between oregano and weed!" Kalli almost fell over laughing. When she noticed that Zim wasn't figuring it out she stopped laughing a bit to tell him the truth.

"It's impossible to get high off of Oregano... And yo-" Kalli's thoughts cut her off. "Waitaminute... YOU smoke weed! Zim! You can get arrested for that! Holy shit! It could kill you!" Kalli continued to rant on for a few minutes when Zim wasn't snapping out of his "faux high", she went to desperate measures.

"Gir, call the tallest!" Gir saluted and went to work. "I really hate to do this, but you're just too damn stupid for your own good." She began to drag Zim toward the TV. After dropping him on the floor gir had placed the call and he and Kalli waited for the tallest to pick up.

A/n: I'm really sorry this took SO long to get out but like I said, my dad screwed up my e-mail, and he was constantly on the computer trying to "fix" it. But I think it was pretty ok... Anyway, I am loving all of your ideas, you can still e-mail them to me I haven't picked one yet! This is One-Black-Balloon signing off!


	15. Faux High

A/N: I'm back! Mwahahahaha! Ok well, thanks for those of you that waited while I was M.I.A. So hmmm... I'm sorry I left you guys hanging for so long. And thanks to Invader Maz and Ryu for beta reading for me . Enough waiting! On to the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer Thingy:** Man, I really missed writing these... Well, I don't own any characters or themes that have anything to do with the TV show Invader Zim. I do own Kalli so please don't steal her... Thank you

**Chapter 13**

**Faux High**

Kalli tried to keep the faux-stoned Zim standing while she waited for Zim's "leaders" to pick up.

"Dammit" Kalli grunted as zim fell for the 7th time, "For such a "superior" race you sure don't have any balance..."

Unfortunately for Kalli, The tallest heard that.

"We can too balance. Right?" Purple whined to Red

"Hm? Oh yeah... Wait, what?" Red came into the picture on the transmission screen.

Kalli looked up at the screen.

_'__Thank GOD!'_ Kalli called for Gir who sauntered over with a jar of pickles. Kalli raised an eyebrow at the jar of pickles before tossing Zim over to Gir.

"Um... Hi" Kalli waved to the tallest who were looking at her withmild interest.

Purple gave an enthusiastic wave while Red just pretended to ignore her. Kalli had NO clue whatsoever on what she was going to say next. She really didn't think she's get this far.

"Did you want something?" Red asked after a long pause. he was surprised with how much venom was dripping from that simple question. Purple was rather impressed. Kalli... Not so much.

"Well Mr. High-And-Mighty! I was going to ask you for help. You're little "invader" here got addicted to WEED! And he bought Oregano, which is not weed, and decided to smoke it! He's not really high, but he sure as hell thinks he is!"

Purple and Red gave each other confused glances while Kalli paused for breath.

"Now he's acting like a vegetable so I thought that maybe you two would be able to slap some sense into him! He seems to only listen to you... Will you help him?" Kalli was panting while she waited for a response. What she got wasn't what she wanted.

Purple and Red busted up laughing Purple even fell out of his chair.

"You really think that we would help him!" Red managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

"Well, I did... until you two started laughing..." Kalli felt really stupid.

"Well, we won't... Red'll tell you why, it's a great story" Purple managed to tell her in between fits of laughter. Red stopped laughing and looked at Kalli.

"Well?" Kalli looked up at Red expectantly.

"I won't tell you..." Red said quietly

"Why?" Kalli Kept her gaze on him.

"Uh..." The Purple said when Red wouldn't answer.

"You see, it's just that... well it's uh... we need to go!"Purple yelled andRed had one of the assistants cut the transmission.

"Why couldn't you tell her the truth?" Purple questioned his comrade

"I... I-I just couldn't." Red stuttered. Purple decided that answer would have to do... for now. Red waited for Purple to turn the corner before he went the other way to his quarters.

_'You're going soft! And for a human! What are you thinking? Why couldn't you just tell the human girl that you hate Zim and left him there to DIE!_'Red answered his own question.

"Because she's friends with him... I didn't want to hurt her" Red collapsed on one of the red couches.

'I am going soft...'

* * *

Back at Zim's base

Kalli stared at the screen for a few minutes trying to piece together what just happened. She would've stood there for hours if it wasn't for Zim.

"Gir! What is this! Why does it hurt?" The invader shrieked.

Kalliremembered that when she threw Zim at Gir, Gir was holding a jar of pickles. Kalli turned to face the pair to find Zim writhing in agony, and in pickle juice. She looked at Gir, who was happily munching on a pickle.

"Glad you're back Zim..." was the last thing Kalli said before going back to her house. Once inside, she sat on the couch. It was then that what she just did really sunk in.

"Damn my life has gotten weird..." She got up and went to go get groceries.

A/n: Ooh... First I'd like to say that I'm really sorry if Red or Purple seemed ooc... It's really hard to write them. Oh and one more thing, I have many ideas churning in my head. But I still love it when you send me ideas, I try to use them somewhere. Well... I'm back... and it feels great!


	16. Hello!

A/N: Wow... I haven't been on this site in a LONG time due to writer's block... I logged in, and I got reviews for every chapter from Invader Becky. So I decided to sit down and write for all of my readers... If I have any left. Thanks goes out Ryu for beta reading for me!

**Disclaimer Thingy:** Hmm... I'm out of ideas... Don't sue me please.

**Chapter 14  
Hello!**

Kalli woke from her light slumber to the sound of tiny metallic footsteps. She opened one eye, then another. Then freaked when Gir came into view.

"Heellllooo..." Gir squealed to a rather shaken Kalli.

"Um... Hi." Kalli watched as Gir began to bounce off of every possible surface.

"Gir! What are you doing here!" She asked after catching a lamp that Gir had knocked over.

"I came to visit YOOOOOOUUU!" Gir replied while he was dancing on Kalli's sofa.

"Well now isn't a good time! I have to find a job." Kalli told Gir while trying to keep the wily robot from breaking anything.

Gir stopped.

"Well what happened to your old job?" He looked at Kalli, his blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Eh, just a little coffee mishap." Kalli shrugged, "But I gotta go ok? So you can't stay here."

"Okie-Dokie!" Gir shrieked and ran off singing some random tune. Once he was out of sight, Kalli closed the door and went to get ready.

After finding someone who had change for her dollar, Kalli acquired a paper and went off to the park to look through the wanted ads and see if she could apply for any of them. Some jobs she marked, while others she just had to laugh and wonder why anyone would apply.

"Crash test dummy? You've got to be kidding..." It was after this comment that our good friend Dib decided to show up.

"Hey Kalli, have you seen Zim around lately?" Kalli looked over her paper.

"Oh I'm fine today, and you?" She raised her eyebrow to a now flustered Dib.

"Why do you always have to be so proper at the wrong times!"

To this Kalli shrugged.

"It's a curse, I suppose..." She sighed before going back to her job hunting.

"But really, where's Zim?"

Kalli once again put down her paper. "Why do you want to know?"

Dib's jaw dropped.

"Because he could be planning world domination! I need to stop him!"

Kalli chuckled a bit before replying.

"He's probably to depressed too."

"That's what you think, but I know him better. He's up to something, I just know it!"

Kalli raised her eyebrow once more. "No, really. He's depressed because I embarrassed him in front of his leaders, now go away! I'm trying to find a job!" Kalli then waved her hand to emphasize her point.

"WOW! You actually talked to his leaders? Did you find out any weaknesses? Or did you get the coordinates to their home planet? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Dib leaned closer and closer to Kalli as he spoke.

"No, but if you invade my personal space anymore, I'll be forced to eat you..." Kalli gave Dib a sweet smile as Dib slowly backed away. "If you really want to find Zim, he's at his house."

Dib gave Kalli a quick thanks and ran off, leaving her to find a job in peace.

After attempting to apply at Bloaty's Pizza Hog, Kalli decided to never again eat Pizza, or work in any kind of food service...ever. A whole day full of wasting time, she gave up and began the long journey home. She stopped only to tie her shoe, and when she got up again, she noticed a "Help Wanted" sign in the window of a bookstore. She rushed in and applied.

* * *

(Two Days Later) 

The phone rang, and a very tired Kalli answered its persistent ringing.

"H-Hello?" Kalli asked.

"Hi, this is the Cornerstone Shoppe. Can we speak to Miss Kalli Menjeht?" Kalli racked her brain trying to remember where she had heard that name before.

"Um, speaking."

"Hi, we were reviewing your application and have decided to ask you for an interview, say today at four?"

"Uh, yeah, that'll be fine... I guess."

"Great, see you then!"

Kalli hung up and began to fall asleep once more before quickly sitting up again.  
"Omigosh! The bookstore!" She got up to get ready, for it was already 10 AM.

A/n: So here it is, I hope it's not total CRAP! But that's just what I think... Ah well, please review, they fill me with Glee This is One-Black-Balloon signing off!


End file.
